Lustful
by Elaina96
Summary: Strong and passionate, overpowering desire or craving and thirst. BBRae. Oneshot.


Lustful.

You might think this is cruel, what I've done is made a one-shot, it clearly is the middle of a bigger story but I can't even think of how to put it together, so this is all you get… for now…

…

"Freedom is like ecstasy."

She gasped at the transformation and smiled before looking up at herself in the mirror. "Oh, yes."

The others were at the big event, she wasn't going to go, for obvious reasons, but now that she is no longer in her right mind, well… there's nothing stopping her.

This is a huge occasion, and boy, was she going to dress the part, something the real Raven would never let her do. Sadly, Raven didn't own anything that fit this affair, so she hurried over to Starfire's closet; the alien surely had something suitable.

Fishnet stockings, black heels, and a tight dress. Oh, this was going to be grand…

…

Everyone stared, star struck as she made a grand entrance; her long dark hair blowing with the breeze, her makeup done just right, and her short black dress fitting snug to her figure. Her friends almost didn't recognize her.

"Raven?"

Yes they were shocked by her look, who wouldn't be? But she ignored them, because unlike the real Raven she didn't care what they thought of her. Everyone watched her, especially the guys, and she could have any one of them, but there was only one she wanted…

Of course, the green changeling had his eyes on her; she looked too amazing to look away, and she took great pleasure in his jaw dropping stares; it will make her job much easier…

She sat at the bar and ordered a drink, looking quite seductive as she crossed her legs and came up with her strategy. And a curved smile would creep on her lips every time she would catch him staring at her.

It was time to take action.

She got up and walked over to him, surprising him, and he got more nervous with every step she took. He knew he was in trouble; she was probably upset at him for staring, he thought as she walked past him, grabbing his hand and pulling him out through the door. Now he was just grateful she wasn't going to make a scene. She pulled him down the halls right into the bathroom and it made him realize she must have something important to say.

She shoved him into the bathroom and turned to shut the door. "Raven, I'm really sorry…" He began and a malicious smile appeared on her face as she let go of the doorknob. Before he could react she bolted towards him, wrapping her arms around him tightly, and kissing him deeply and passionately. His eyes widened at first but as her soft lips pressed against his he couldn't help but shut them, enjoying the moment. For all he knew, it was just a quick kiss. Oh no, she had way more up her sleeves…

She backed up against the sink taking him with her as she propped herself up. He had no idea what her intentions were but he was up for anything. He followed her lead as she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him close, feeling his mind, body, and soul as it filled with ecstasy.

She could hear him mumble her name into her neck as he kissed it, before he confessed his love for her, and she rolled her eyes in response.

_Love. Ha… love is something men created so their women would have something to play with besides power._

Kissing is sweet but it's not what she wanted, so she moved her hand down and firmly grasped his belt buckle, and he knew what that meant. She might have been ready for this, but was he? He needed to talk to her, but as soon as he pulled away he could see her eyes. They weren't Raven's.

"Raven?"

"What?" She asked kissing his neck.

"Raven!" He said grabbing her arms, forcing her to face him. He could see now, this wasn't her. "This isn't you."

"Oh, sweetie! of course it's me." She said caressing his face.

_Sweetie?_

"No. It isn't!" He yelled.

She was getting irritated now. "Shut up, and kiss me." She demanded. But her outburst made him retreat as he pulled away fast; backing up.

"Who are you?" He asked as she hopped down off the sink and walked towards him, her heals clapping with every step.

"I'm Raven."


End file.
